Stars in your Eyes
by Crimson Coin
Summary: (FIN) Will Christian and Jericho ever fess up to the women they love. Please R&R. This one is for all you hopeless romantics out there. (FIN)


Title: Stars in your Eyes.  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: Christian makes some choices ... and in turn forces Jericho to do the same.  
  
Pairing: Christian/Trish Jericho/Lita  
  
Timeline: Really doesn't matter  
  
Rating: PG 13 Why the hell not.  
  
Disclaimer: All wrestlers are not owned by me. All WWE is not owned by me. All is not owned by me.  
  
Archiving: As with all my stories ... go for it, just let me know.  
  
+++  
  
Christian smiled, looking at the contract in his hand. It wasn't any old contract. It was a movie contract.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He jumped at the voice and looked behind him, seeing the pretty blonde standing in his locker room door. "Hey, Trish. What's up?"  
  
Trish smiled, walking into the room. "What? I can't come visit you?" she huffed in mock rejection. "So ungrateful."  
  
He laughed. "You know I love the company."  
  
"What you got there?"  
  
He handed the contract to her. "It's another movie deal."  
  
She took it. "Wow, that's the third one this month."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She paused, reading over it. "Are you gonna do it?"  
  
He shrugged, falling back onto the bench. "I don't know."  
  
She gave the contract back to him. "Why not?"  
  
"Allotta stuff." Christian answered. "I love wrestling. I always told myself that I wouldn't stop till I was the World Champ. And they were pushin me and I might be doing something real big soon. Plus, all my friends are here. I don't want to leave Chris, or you, or Li, or Drew."  
  
She sat next to him, taking his hand gently. "We'll always be friends. That won't change."  
  
He shivered at her touch and thanked God she didn't seem to notice. He squeezed her hand. "You can't say that. We know what happens. Same thing with Rocky. It just fizzles away, you know."  
  
"This could be the experience of a lifetime." She turned slightly to face him on the bench. "Jay, honey, listen to me. About you becoming World Champ? How great that is ... but they won't put the belt on Chris. You really think they'll put it on you?"  
  
A depressed frown fell onto his face and he bowed his head. "I know. But it's still a dream."  
  
She inched closer, pulling his head to her shoulder and hugging him. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know it's a dream and that's beautiful. You're allowed to have that dream and there's nothing wrong with it. But you don't want to miss any opportunities."  
  
"No, I don't." He answered, softly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her. Holding her almost desperately. "That's why. What if I miss an opportunity here? What if when they would decide to give me a run, I'm not here cuz I'm on a set and I miss it?"  
  
She held him a little tighter, sensing he really needed the comfort. "But think of what you're missing out on not taking the movie. Think about how exciting a movie set would be."  
  
"Yeah, it would be something."  
  
She pushed back from him a little, nudging his shoulder then smiling up at him. "And when other offers come, well you just take it from there."  
  
His eyebrows raised in disbelief as he laughed. "When? You have far too much confidence in me."  
  
"Of course, when." She said. "You're great with a script and you're cute. Why wouldn't they?"  
  
He cocked his head, eyeing her. "You think I'm cute?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah, I do." She stood, releasing his hand. "Now you go expand your dreams and sign that contact. I can see the stars in your eyes; you want to go. So go. There isn't anything keeping you here."  
  
He stood, watching the door closing behind her. "You're wrong, Trish. I love you."  
  
"You should tell her."  
  
Christian jumped, his hand grasping his chest and he turned. "Shit! Why do all you people do that to me?!"  
  
Chris Jericho chuckled. "It's fun."  
  
"Well, you suck."  
  
"Only if you ask nicely."  
  
Christian's face contorted. "Eww, man. That's gross."  
  
Chris laughed. "Right so back to this you telling Trish you love her."  
  
"Nah, it's nothing, it's not that serious."  
  
Chris grabbed the contract. "Let's see, four picture for two million dollars and you're going to throw it away because you love a girl. Yeah, I'd say that's serious."  
  
"Oh you're one to talk."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Lita."  
  
Chris scowled. "Shut up!"  
  
Christian smiled, victorious. "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
Chris cut at the air. "Lita is a completely different situation."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She is."  
  
"Bullshit!" Christian hollered. "You gave up a main even position on Smackdown to be a mid-carder on RAW just to be near her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So that sounds pretty serious."  
  
"So what? So what huh?"  
  
"And I'm no different than you."  
  
Chris shook his head. "No ... yes, yes you are different."  
  
Christian crossed his arms. "How?"  
  
"Cuz ... cuz ... you are. You just are."  
  
"HAH!" Christian shot back. "See, you'd do the same thing."  
  
"That doesn't mean that it's right." Chris's voice suddenly soft with hurt.  
  
Christian eyed his friend. "How ... much ... did you actually give up?"  
  
Chris sighed ducking his head. "Main eventing successful with a title victory and they docked thirty thousand off my monthly salary and all creative rights."  
  
Christian's eyes widened. "Holy shit. You had that much and gave it up. And you claim that it's not the same."  
  
"It's not, ok! It's not the same!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"Lita's everything to me! I love her!"  
  
"Well, I love Trish!"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Both men jumped, facing the door, a wide-eyed redhead standing there. Christian threw his hands into the air. "What is with you fucking people and DOING THAT TO ME! I need some air ... preferably where no one can SNEAK THE FUCK UP ON ME!" He slammed the door with his exit.  
  
Lita just watched the blonde man, watched as he nervously ran a hand through his long hair and flushed a deep red. "You ... you did that ... for me?" He just chewed on his lower lip; she stepped closer. "You came here, gave all that up for me?"  
  
Chris ducked his head, grateful that his hair fell forward to hide him from her eyes. "I didn't want to be on another show. I ... I didn't want to leave Trish and Jay and Jeff and ..."  
  
"And me?"  
  
He sighed. "And you ... especially you." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just made everything weird, didn't I?"  
  
Lita smiled, stepping to him. "No, not really."  
  
Shyly he rubbed his chest, keeping his eyes away. "Well ... uhm ..."  
  
She chuckled. "Is Chris Jericho blushing? Nervous? I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Don't make fun of me!" his voice harsh with hurt.  
  
She softened, stepping closer, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not making fun of you. I think it's sweet."  
  
Chris shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the collar of his shirt then wiping his brow. "Damn, it's hot in here."  
  
Lita laughed.  
  
His eyes met hers, shocked. "Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
She bit her lip, holding back her laugh and nodded. But she couldn't keep her lips from tweaking with an amused smile.  
  
He groaned. "Fuck." Then turned from her, walking a few steps. "Smooth fucking move, man."  
  
She laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Chris."  
  
"You're not the one who just made an ass outta yourself."  
  
Her laugh slipped out, though she did her best to keep it low and contained.  
  
"I'm glad one of us is amused."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. You ... you're just so cute."  
  
Chris turned to her, surprised. "You think I'm cute?"  
  
She gave him a 'look.' "You know you are. So don't play all innocent with me."  
  
"It's just nice to hear it from a girl." He blushed then. "Uhm ... you know cuz ... uhm ..."  
  
She chuckled. "See?"  
  
He raked his hair back. "No cuz ... well ... you know cuz you're a girl and ..."  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad you noticed."  
  
He quickly scanned her body, taking in every inch. "Oh believe me, I noticed." His eyes widened as he caught himself and he flushed even deeper. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I ... I wasn't thinking ... I ..."  
  
"It's ok, Chris." Lita said. "It feels nice when guys notice."  
  
"Really?" she nodded and he smiled. "That's good cuz I've been doing a LOT of noticing with ..." at her surprised look and blush, he stepped back, horror on his face. "Shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I ..."  
  
She smiled. "No, no, it's ok." She stepped right up to him, secretly loving the way her nearness made him sweat. "It's even nicer when the man you love ... notices."  
  
His jaw dropped. "You ... you ... but ..."  
  
She reached up, brushing her fingers over his cheek. "So are you going to kiss me, or what?"  
  
"You ... I ... man ... you ... but ..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You have fifteen seconds of rambling left. And then I'm ... gonna kiss ... you. Ready ... Go."  
  
He blinked. "Cuz ... you ... beautiful ... and ... said ... but ... how ... love ... I ... love ... me ... breathless ... how ... gorgeous..."  
  
"Times up." Lita said with a smile, unable to keep from blushing at his broken compliments. She cupped his face. "Now shut up and kiss me." She pulled him right to her, capturing his lips. After that moment of shock wore off, Chris band his arms around her, pulling her right into his chest and he kissed her back.  
  
+++  
  
Christian stormed down the hall. His heart still racing. Indecision prominent. He didn't know why. Why he was so on fire. Why he was so intense. He was usually a calm easy going person so this was a fairly new feeling. So if he was so relaxed, why was he such a pansy when it came to Trish?  
  
"Jay!"  
  
He froze at the voice and he turned to see Trish running after him. He didn't know what came over him, but he started walking towards her, quite purposefully.  
  
With a smile, she slowed her pace. "Jay, I was loo..." she trailed off, her eyes widening.  
  
Because Christian didn't stop. He walked right up to her, his hands gripping her arms with force and he backed her into the wall. Pinning flush against her, he leaned down, claiming her lips.  
  
His hands abandoned her arms and her grabbed her sides, roughly running those hands up, his thumbs brushing her breasts then down to squeeze her hips. His mouth ravaged hers, so passionate and deep and fierce. Her hands came up to his head, her body sagging against his; she couldn't help but submit to him. He pressed even closer and she moaned into his mouth at the feel.  
  
He growled, sucking the air from her lungs then finally pushing her away, quite abruptly then looking down at her with fired eyes. Lips wet and swollen, breathing heavy, her chest heaved with the breaths that he so recently took from her, and shock on her lovely face. He closed his eyes, painfully then walked away and down the hall.  
  
Angry, upset at himself for what he did, he walked. Then a strong hand spun him. Wide-eyed he looked down. Trish  
  
But he didn't have a chance to do a damn thing. Trish grabbed his head, dragging him down to her, her mouth immediately on his. Growling, he kissed back and it was her turn to push him against the wall. But it wasn't a wall ... it was a door. He reached behind him, turning the knob and they stumbled inside.  
  
She pushed him down and they fell to the floor, never breaking any contact with the other. He grunted at the impact when she fell on top of him but like hell he would stop this embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, continuing to kiss.  
  
The couple so caught up, they didn't notice the others present. Randy Orton and Goldust simply smiled at each other then tip toed past the couple and out the door.  
  
"Are they gone?" Trish mumbled into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm." He moaned, rolling his tongue back into her mouth, he was far from satisfied with this kiss. He rolled them over so he was on top. She responded quickly, trailing her hands down and fisting the waist of his jeans to pull him directly over her. He rumbled a sound of approval when she bent a knee, bringing them closer together and he kissed down her throat. She gasped when he reached about mid-neck and he focused there, figuring it was one of her spots.  
  
She hummed. "Mmmmm ... God, you're good at that."  
  
He chuckled, increasing the friction slightly and sucking a little harder.  
  
She gasped, her body jerking a little. "I take it this means ..." she hissed. "You're not signing the contract."  
  
He mumbled something inaudible then nipped then nodded.  
  
"I can't let you do that." She sighed, and then bucked her hips, knocking him off to her side.  
  
"Trish?" he watched her, shocked, hurt and she straddled him, sitting on his abs.  
  
"No," she shook her head, licking her lips then wiping them with her hand. "No, you are going to sign that contract."  
  
"But ..." he reached up.  
  
"No." she grabbed his wrist. When he reached up with the other hand, she grabbed that wrist too. "No, you're not going to throw this away."  
  
"But all I want is you." He breathed, then reached up again.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense." She pushed his wrists down, pinning his arms over his head, her face inches from his. "You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying." He said intensely, then leaned up, his shoulders right off the floor and he kissed her.  
  
She whimpered, leaning into him and returning the kiss but only a moment then released his wrist to push him down by the collarbone. He wouldn't break the kiss so easily and he sucked on her lips. She pushed more forcefully and he release those lips, but Lord knows he didn't want to.  
  
He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I don't want to leave you, Trishy. I love you."  
  
Trish smiled brightly at his words. "Really?"  
  
Christian nodded. "Yeah, I love you." He swallowed. "I choose you." Then licked his lips, leaning up to kiss her again.  
  
Trish returned his kiss almost feverishly and again, it was she who broke it, pulling away enough to look in his eyes, at his face. She traced a finger over his brow, down his nose and to his lips. Those lips parting with a sigh and she just played with them, using her finger to just pull on them, trace them, tease them. She smiled. "What makes you think you have to choose?"  
  
"Well ... cuz ..." he swallowed, resisting the urge to draw her finger into his mouth. "Uhm ... I ..."  
  
She giggled. "You don't have to choose. You can have both."  
  
"I can?"  
  
"Yeah." She bit her lips a moment. "You know just have your people call my people and ..."  
  
He laughed.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Christian shook his head, blinking a few times, trying desperately to ignore the fact that she was lying right on top of him, and her fingers were still playing with his lips ... the other hands running through his hair to play with his ear. Oh she was good. "But ..."  
  
She covered his mouth with that hand. "This isn't a one way street. You can accept the movie deal AND we can still see each other."  
  
He blinked a few more times. "I ... I never thought of that." He smiled, flipping them quickly and settling over her gently. After all, she was so much smaller and he didn't want to hurt her. "You want to see each other?"  
  
She shrugged, draping her arms around his neck. "Sure, why not." Just looking up at him, she smiled. "Wow, I never expected to see any of this in your eyes."  
  
He frowned. "Is 'this' a bad thing?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not at all, just unexpected. So if you sign, when does filming start?"  
  
He bit his lip. "If I sign now, filming starts in two months."  
  
Trish smiled, rubbing his neck, massaging right where his spine connects to his skull, just below his hairline. "So if we go out to dinner tonight, that'll give us two months to start."  
  
Christian's eyes fluttered at her actions then he pouted. "And what if two months come and I don't wanna leave."  
  
She cocked a brow. "Then I kick your sorry ass out."  
  
He laughed, ducking his head a moment, her hand never stopping its caress. Damn, she just knew exactly how to make him melt. "I'm sorry. With the thing in the hall. I ... I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Don't apologize." She said, quickly then brought that hand forward to cup his cheek. "You know, ten minutes ago, you were my best friend."  
  
He frowned, starting to shift off of her. "Oh ... I get it. You ..."  
  
She pressed a finger to his lips, her other arm wrapping around his torso. She didn't want him to go anywhere. "With that kiss in the hall ... wow. There was such love and passion and ... and respect. Nobody's ever kissed me like that before."  
  
"I do respect you."  
  
"I know." She smiled. "Because you don't stare down or at my chest when you talk to me."  
  
He blushed. "But I do stare at your chest."  
  
"Not when you talk to me."  
  
"Well, that's rude. You know unless I'm talking to your chest."  
  
She outright laughed. "Really. You'd address my chest. And what would you say?"  
  
"May I?" he asked and she nodded her approval. He eased down her body, pausing right over her chest, and swallowing hard at the sight of her. "Hello, boys. I was considering taking you two out on the town. You know finding out why Hanes is 'her way' or uncovering Victoria's Secret. Wink wink nudge nudge."  
  
She laughed.  
  
He smiled up at her, catching the dancing glint and mischievous twinkle in those dark eyes. God, she was breathtaking. He returned his attention to her chest. "But I'm sorry. I'll have to reschedule. You see I've ..." he crawled up her body, his lips closer to hers, his eyes locked into her depths. "I've found something entirely more intriguing up here." He breathed.  
  
Trish smiled, brushing her lips across his. "Someone is certainly sucking up for brownie points."  
  
Christian chuckled, softly. "You bet. Is it working?"  
  
She tilted her head slightly to nip at his lips a few times. "Oh yeah, it's working." She took his bottom lip gently with her teeth and pulled on it then released so it snapped back against his teeth.  
  
"Holy shit, girl." He groaned.  
  
"You put that same though in my mind out in the hall." She said. "Figured I'd have to return the feeling."  
  
"Well, I know how I can beat that."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
He smiled, tucking some of that thick blonde hair behind her ear as basked in her presence. "You said that I had stars in my eyes."  
  
She swallowed hard, something about his proximity, his body, his eyes ... his eyes, sweet Lord she was lost in his eyes. She couldn't respond but nodded dumbly.  
  
He lowered his voice, almost husky and shaking in seriousness. "You put those stars ... in my eyes."  
  
Trish shivered at the words, so simple so pure, she couldn't stop a tear from slipping out the corner of her eye. She pulled him down, hugging him, tucking her head in his neck. "God, I love this man." She whispered into his ear. "I love him."  
  
"I love this woman. I love her." Christian sighed, settling into her, into this woman who's had his heart from the beginning. "Darling, if this is pre-first date ... what are gonna do after dinner?"  
  
She smiled. "Well, first you sign that contract."  
  
He smiled. "All right. And then what?"  
  
Trish eased his head back and smiled so beautifully at him; he was undone. She traced over his brow then down his cheek. "I'm sure we'll think of something."  
  
With a smile to match hers, Christian ducked down and kissed her.  
  
End  
  
*** AWWWWWWWWW!!!! COME ON!!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVED THAT!!! Right, so now that I've melted you all yet again. Review me and tell me how much you've melted. I want ooze people. Gooey ooey Ooze. Let's go, tell me how I am. Am I getting better at the sappy romance? Gotta appeal to the hopeless romantics out there. COME ON, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!!!*** 


End file.
